


Release

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: “Lie back.” Her words, a soft command.Her mate quickly complied, and held his hand for her to join him.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a .5 chapter set in the implied downtime in Chapter 7 of Growing Up.
> 
> It’s a totally optional insert. Reading it can enhance GU, but if you don’t it won’t take anything away. It’s just slightly smutty, so it doesn’t fit into the overall teen rating for GU.
> 
> Enjoy. R&R!
> 
> Thanks to Lady_Red and LadiSaiyan for looking everything over for me. Also, just overall shout-out to Areo_ian for being a super awesome RFL!

When Bardock had come to fetch her from the regeneration chambers, he had not appeared pleased. Now that they were home, they had still not said a word to each other - they had simply entered and then parted to go about their business. She lingered in the sitting room, while he entered the cleansing chamber to remove the day's dirt and sweat from himself.

Staring into the darkness, she recalled the stolid and uncaring expression on her husband’s face as he glanced at the broken body of their son. It had angered her, although she knew it would have been out of place to appear concerned. It had taken every fiber of her being not to struggle against his guiding hand as he escorted her out of the ward, her instincts screaming that she should be there to guard her injured cub, but she had reluctantly conceded to his decision. Frowning at the memory, Gine walked towards their chambers and undressed. Each garment removed decreased the literal load she felt on her shoulders; however, the emotional burden continued to weigh heavily upon her. 

She stood there naked, in the darkness, letting the cool breeze from the open window caress her skin as she became lost in her thoughts. She sensed his presence in the room, big and looming, before he touched her. His scent, crisp and masculine, crept closer with each step he took until she felt his body enter her space. Involuntarily, she tensed as he placed his arms around her waist and buried his nose into the crook of her shoulder. A deep, bass purr vibrated from his chest as he inhaled her scent and nuzzled her neck. 

At the contact, a small gasp escaped as she fought to keep herself composed. It had been a long time since he had been home, and she had yearned daily for his return; but, this was not the homecoming she had anticipated. Her desire for his presence now warred with her aggravation at his indifference. As if he sensed her distress, Bardock held her tighter towards his bare chest and his tail wrapped itself around her waist pressing her closer to his naked body. Her mate always preferred to show his emotions towards her with actions rather than words, but his movements felt stifling even though she wanted to surrender to the solid comfort of his embrace.

Gine sighed, removed the arms from her waist and turned to face her husband. His expression remained neutral as she met his gaze with her own tortured one. Bardock closed his eyes and opened his mouth as if he were preparing an attempt to placate her; however, before he could say anything, she reeled her hand back and slapped him with all of her strength. 

She gasped as his head snapped violently to the side, but he did not question her reaction and accepted it without complaint. It had been a long time since she had purposefully struck someone, let alone her own husband, and she was somewhat ashamed at how good it felt.

Her Oozaru relished the forceful contact, rejoicing from deep inside her, and attempted to reignite a long buried thirst for battle. However, as she ignored its siren song, she let her eyes quickly drink in her mates sculpted form. A moment of silence passed between them until Bardock slowly turned to look at her and wiped at the small trail of blood that was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

“You can be such a bastard! That is your son, and you act like he is nothing more to you than a nameless soldier on the battlefield.” She declared, eyes flashing with fierce outrage. She could not, and would not, bear another lecture about the expectations they had to fulfill. There were other things that were more important, and she needed to know he knew that. 

“He is my son, but you’re wrong.” He stated matter-of-factly, though his eyes flicked across her face to regard her change in demeanor. With effortless strength and grace, he encircled her hands and clasped them gently in his own. “He will be a soldier, and a damned good one too.” 

Gine rolled her eyes, exasperated at his declaration, and attempted to pull her hands and body away. Of course their son would be a capable combatant - he had proved his mettle in front of thousands of their people and their king. Her ire remained as it became clear he would only choose to focus on the combat unless pushed. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it Bardock.”

At her words, her mate tightened his grip on her hands. She could instinctively feel that his own animalistic nature was provoked as his tail pulled her back towards him and he leveled an indignant glare at her. “I know what you meant...and you’re still wrong. It’s because he’s my son that I will not detract from his victory by fretting over him in public. You will do him no favors by doing so.” 

His words rang true, as they always did. “I know!” She yelled, her words echoing across the room, and she tried to shove against his chest to remove herself; however, Bardock remained immovable and unwilling to release her. “Do you think I could forget?” She wanted to lash out, her Oozaru threatening again to dictate her actions; however, as the words tumbled from her mouth, she felt the weight of everything - every sleepless and lonely night, every scrape and burn she had to dress on their son, every tenant and taboo of their society - crash down upon her.

“Gine.” Hearing her name pulled her attention back towards him, and away from the turmoil broiling inside her. She held his intense gaze and her body began to shake, her tail twitching in agitation, as she attempted to hold back the onslaught of emotions, but her eyes stayed focused on her husband. 

“There are some things you  _ cannot _ change, and there are things you...that  _ we _ have to accept even if we don’t want to.” Even now as he had total control of the room, a look of understanding passed over his face and his released one of her hands so he could trace the contour of her jaw with the knuckles of his fingers. 

“But we: You, me...and Raditz, are strong. We can bear it because we know that our  _ family _ is behind us.”

That was it. Those were the words she needed to hear. Gine let the damn burst, no longer holding back her competing wants. She reached up and forced her mate's head towards her own and captured his lips in a fevered and desperate kiss. One hand tangled itself in his hair, pulling hard on the thick mane, and she growled low in her throat as she used her other hand to rake her nails down his chest, leaving tracks of red in their wake. A brief hiss of pain escaped her husband’s lips, but it was followed by a deep groan of pleasure as she marked the chiseled planes of his body. 

Bardock pulled his lips away and regarded her, a feral grin gracing his normally schooled features. Gine returned his grin with her own determined and predatory smile before shoving him into a seated position on their sleeping pod. Slowly, she stalked towards him, her tail swaying sinuously with each purposeful step. Her movements were calculated and controlled, showcasing her lithe body to his perusal. She saw her mate's eyes light up with an unmistakable hunger and yearning, his nostrils flaring slightly when he caught the scent of her increasing arousal; however, he did not make a move to touch her even though her naked form was tantalizingly close. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, in silent acquiescence of her control and waited for her next move.

Gine slinked forward and trailed her fingers along the corded muscles of her husband’s shoulders, enjoying the shivers of anticipation that she saw racing along his body and down towards his tail. Her fingers traveled lower until she grasped his pulsing, weeping thickness and slowly encased it in her formidable grip. A soft, pleasured grunt escaped his lips at the contact, and she could see drops of sweat begin to run down his chest. Her gaze followed the droplets downward path as it ran along the valleys and divots of his defined form until she dipped her head to lick its essence upward, pausing only to lightly bite and mark while her hand slowly pumped his hardened member.

“Lie back.” Her words, a soft command.

Her mate quickly complied, and held his hand for her to join him. She grasped his hand, accepting his invitation, and straddled his hips enjoying the supine position he was in. Her tail began to lazily stroke up and down his muscled thighs, occasionally changing course to caress and stimulate his erect member as she leaned forward to passionately recapture his lips. His pleased grunts and muffled groans spurred her on, and the whitening knuckles on his hands from gripping the covers became a personal badge of pride as she reveled in making him fall apart by her touch. 

As their lips separated, she took a moment to appreciate the undisguised adoration and lust in her mate's eyes. His pupils were completely black, and the occasional flicks of his tail the only other physical indication of his increasing impatience. Her own aroused scent was becoming more noticeable, and she felt the moisture begin to coat her thighs.

She smiled sweetly, and rubbed her body down his until she reached his groin. Gine regarded him thoughtfully, before she turned her back to her husband and carefully lowered herself upon him. Inch by inch she felt his organ become enveloped in her dripping core, and she sighed once he was fully seated inside.

Experimentally, Gine flexed her inner muscles. Bardock inhaled sharply, and grabbed her hips as she began to rock back and forth upon his arousal with a deliberate purpose. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations of his hardness pressing inside and into her body, while his tail attempted to sneak its way around her thigh. Upon feeling his rebellion, she carefully cupped the furry appendage and stroked it with the blade of her finger. 

Immediately, Bardock arched his back and involuntarily thrust his groin upwards into her heat. As she continued her ministrations, she felt his muscles tense and relax and his hands grip her curves with enough force to bruise. Satisfied, she guided the tip of his tail to her swollen bud, trusting that her mate would understand her needs.

She cried out loudly and felt her sheath tighten and flutter around him as he followed her unspoken order. Her peak came upon her violently and fast, but her mate did not allow her a moment to rest. Sitting up, he removed her before quickly repositioning himself so that he sat on his knees. His arousal stood, proudly jutting from his groin and still glistening from her wetness. With a confident smirk he pulled her back upon his lap and began to roll his hips forward, each thrust making her gasp and whine. 

They moved as one for the first time that evening, each giving and taking from the other. Soft growls and loud groans filled the room as they allowed their pleasure to crest together. Her Oozaru called out his own and she felt him clamp his teeth on her shoulder, entwining his tail with hers. Gine cried out again, her core tightening around him, the sound echoing around the room and down the empty halls of their dwelling. As her body snapped from the pleasure, everything else that she had been holding back poured out. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, but a smile and joy lit up her face. She felt Bardock's movements start to stutter, but he increased his pace and threw back his head as his own release claim him. 

He pulled her backwards so she could lay with him. She curled up next to his warm body, tired and satiated. He wrapped his arm around her torso to pull her closer, but never allowed her tail to become separated from his. She smiled, and buried her head further into his chest. She began to purr and his own low rumble soon joined hers. As sleep began to claim her, she felt him lean down to place a chaste kiss on her head, but his purr stopped suddenly. She heard him inhale loudly and grunt curiously. Groggily, she looked up saw that he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

“What is it?”

Bardock looked down, smiled and shook his head. “It’s not important right now. I’ll tell you in the morning.”  
  



End file.
